Hit the Panic Button (Revised)
by Raven6224
Summary: *Rewrite* Panic, daughter of genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark, is spiraling down. Her mental state is shattered, killing a woman given surgery to look like her mother will do that. Now she's on the verge of self-destruction, drinking away all her problems and trying desperately to escape the hell she's living in.
1. Drowning the Soul

**Chapter One:**

 **Drowning the Soul**

* * *

My stomach wakes me with a revolt of the liquid its been subjected to. I stumble out from beneath the covers woozy and unsteady on my own feet as I yank the bathroom door open and proceed to puke my guts out. Easing back from the toilet bowl to sit with my shoulders digging painfully into the cold wall on the bathtub, I shudder for breath.

Jackhammers roar in the not to distant area, in the section of the house that used to be my bedroom. After Toby was born, they asked if I'd be okay with relocating to this room and of course I agreed. Not like I could say no after all, there wouldn't be any reason to deny.

What I didn't mention was the burning I'd felt in my stomach at the request, or the way I felt like things were fall out from underneath me. One night when I'd slipped out for a drink, I overheard them discussing what they were planning to do with my old section of the house. They're planning on turning my old room into a personal playroom for their own kid.

Yeah, little Toby is so special that Mommy and Daddy will give him an entire bedroom that could dwarf two normal sized one with ease as his personal disaster area while I have to be moved out of the way.

Why does that kid need all that space anyways?

I know it sounds crazy to be this upset about being moved a hallway down, but that room _was_ mine. The first bedroom I ever had that felt like it belong to me and now it's gone... It made me feel like I was a permanent fixture in a way, that I was so important to Dad that he made an entire space just for me. One that is just a memory of what used to be.

And on another note, what the hell has that idiot contractor been doing all this time? The stupid room was supposed to be completed months ago.

"Ow..." I grumbled, rubbing my throbbing temples. I'm too far out at the moment to be contemplating this mess, but that dumb room had sentimental value to be, dammit all!

Another pulse through my skull forces a wince as the wailing drills echo through the hall and the crunching of falling drywall is near deafening. How could anyone think like this? A trying feat that would be. Living in this section of Avengers Tower is like living in hell, only with less flesh burning floors and more hate and frustrations.

Curling my lip at the clatter against the hardwood floor in the other room, I shakily haul myself to my feet.

Why Dad never thought to make these bedrooms soundproof is beyond me, it would be an excellent idea. Stumbling back to the bed, I crawl under the covers, grab the first pillow I see, and cover my face with it in hopes to drown out the construction crew.

I only succeed in nearly suffocating myself.

The pillow ends up across the room, taking a hanging mirror down with it. Reaching beneath the mattress, I pull out a small purple with pink and orange floral print flask out and take a swig once opened. The scotch burns something fierce, but the numbing effect takes hold soon after.

Maybe I'll drink myself into a coma to put myself out of this misery...

Now pulled in a sitting position, I swipe my cellphone off the nightstand and check the messages. Not surprisingly my best friend Rae has sent at least a dozen different messages and texts. She's been acting like a helicopter parent since the-incident-that-shan't-be-mentioned and glides around me like I'm one stone throw away from shattering.

I'm a tough enough to deal, she should realize that by now.

Just as I'm about to send a reply text, Pepper's voice cuts across the floor and over the roar of power tools.

"Panic!"

The flask is returned to its hiding spot as I get up from the mattress and pull on a pair of jeans thrown haphazardly over a creme colored sitting chair and pull out a high-low brown top from the closet. Making sure to swipe the jean jacket hung on the rack on the door, as I heft my bag up. Not really wanting to deal with this hair today, I pulled it all back in a low ponytail, I open the door.

Stepping out into the hall, I glide soundlessly through the weaving halls until I reach the stairwell where a fuming strawberry blond stands. Pepper Stark nee Potts has certainly seen better days. Under her eyes are ringed dark like a raccoon, her eyes are alight with irritations, and her face is fixed in an irritated scowl. In simple terms, she looks awful and exhausted.

 _Probably up all night with Toby,_ I conclude. Since the kid was born, I've notice the tension between her and Dad. They much more snippy and hostile that before and their used-to-be-banter was harsher now. As a means of avoidance, I intentionally ignore it and stay out of the way.

"What do you want now?" I reply, resting my hands on my hips.

Pepper's expression darkens. "I've had it with your attitude missy! I don't know what's going on with you but we're all sick of it. I have enough to deal with between Toby needing constant supervision and your father, not to mention the entire company I run. The last thing I need is your snarky teen angst to add to the mix."

I shoot her a harsh glare. "Hate to break this to ya, but someone has too. No one wants to hear you incessant bitching at seven in the morning. Try not to pop a gasket would you, at your age you can hardly afford a heart attack at your age!" I fire back, already fed up with her entitled attitude. It's not my fault she decided to have a kid after all, it's her responsibility after all.

Her face takes on a whole new shade of red and anger ignites. "You cannot speak to me like that, I'm the adult here. You will apologize to me, that is completely unacceptable behavior, I though you knew better."

" _'Though I knew better'_ that's laughable, you don't know anything. You _didn't_ raise me."

Pepper took a deep breath, tucking a stray hand behind her ear. "No, no I did not. However, I have been apart of your life since you came here and I've done my best to be there for you and I know that things have been difficult for you recently. After what happened..." I flinched, but she skirted around the incident. "While I sympathize, I cannot allow you to behave anyway you want. I'm responsible for you."

Looking her over, I scoff. The pounding in my head putting me on edge. "No you're not, your husband is..."

Pepper jerks her head up at me, looking very much like she's lost at sea with now way back and no way forward. There's nothing left to say, so I start down the steps. Barely brushing Pepper as I pass on my way to the open elevator door on the main floor.

The door closes and I lean back against the wall, still not believing the words that just came out of my mouth. Part of me knows how harsh and unfair it was to say that, but the other part is telling me how truthful it was. Pepper has had to deal with a lot of shit, from dealing with Dad for all these years, to having to play parent to his illegitimate kid, to having one of her own, it's impressive really, but sometime she gets to be too much for me.

Time like this is when she reminds me to much of my own mother. It bothers me in a way and comforts me at the same time.

How she asks how my day went when I return from school, or how she makes sure I eat three times a day, and how she fuses over my homework even if most of it goes right over her head as I take mostly senior year college level courses in math, sciences, and engineering to keep me engaged.

It those things that make me care so much for her, but they also make me want to lash out. She acts too much like she's my mother when she's not. It reminds me how I'll never see my own every again, it dredged up my guilt.

The bing of the elevator opening draws me from my deep thoughts. Shaking myself, I step out into the crowded streets of New York. The roads are bustling with activity and it looks like a sea of movement. People dressed in business suits holding briefcases and woman in expensive look dresses. Ducking so people can't see my face, I slip from the building and make my way through the crowd.

Reaching school doesn't take me long, but I can't help but dread the coming hours. Students stand huddled together in their little cliques, gossiping about each other no doubt. I shove my backpack into my locked and pull out a water canister left inside.

Taking a sip, I remember that it's not water. Whiskey.

Damn... It way to early for this, especially with my head about ready to fall off as it is. I put the canister back in the locker and slam the door closed, gritting my teeth at the slamming of metal. There's still half and hour before classes even start and with the way my stomach been today, I'm not really in the mood to chow down on cheap school food.

The Auto Body Shop is open, at least it'll be somewhat quiet and near the back of the building. Decided, that where I head.

Working on cars isn't my specialty by any means, Dad's more into that than me, but it's the only course here that allows me to really work with machinery so it's not too bad. At least I get the satisfaction out of working with the motor and reworking the engine. It's certainly better than being stick in a stuffy classroom with twenty other kids where the teacher just lecture the whole day away.

Silence greets me as the door to the Auto Body Shop shuts behind me. The room is complete void of habitation as the cars are lined up as we left them the Friday before. The stale scent of grease and metal eases my irritation and soothes my shot nerves. Stepping over a oil leak, I lift the hood of the car nearest me and take a look under it.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Pepper Stark stood absolutely stunned, confused, angry, concerned, and frankly a little hurt. All these feelings she felt at the same time. Three months have passed since they'd managed to rescue Panic and Toby from the clutches of Jedidiah Stane and his minions. Ever since Panic ended the life of the woman who resembled her mother she's been spiraling out of control.

Panic has always been a rather complicated girl, no doubt about that.

With her troubled past as a major marker in her development it seems like she would have a most hostile nature, Pepper knew that this was inaccurate as Panic's always been very likable. Sure she had a wit and sarcastic quips to match her father, but she was always more manageable than Tony was. More mature in certain aspects.

Ever since the incident, she's been hostile, nasty, and downright hateful. Usually these incidents end with Panic spitting horrible words at any and everyone, mostly Pepper as she's made it her job to watch over the child.

Pepper had married Tony making Panic her step-daughter. Not that the _step_ aspect matters any, Panic may as well be her own daughter as she's always seen the child that way. She worries immensely for Panic and grieves at what she went through down there in those dark holdings. It's her job to nurture the girl, given the nature of her relationship to the girls father, which has been rocky.

Even more so since the incident in Sokovia and the Accords the were filed, she and Tony have been butting heads more than usual recently. Not to mention the fact that they were both exhausted, caring for a newborn was more difficult than anything else she'd ever done before. Considering she pretty much babysat the child father most of the time, it was quite an accomplishment.

How Vanessa Wallace, Panic's mother, could have dealt with a baby all on her own was beyond Pepper. She couldn't imagine how scary the must have been, to be pregnant and completely alone. Pepper shook her head.

That was the past and nothing could be done about it. Pepper wasn't alone, she had her child's father to help and while Pepper doubted that Tony would have stayed around and married Vanessa if she'd told him about Panic, she didn't doubt that he at least would have sent checks. Tony hadn't be into serious relationships, but even he wouldn't have been able to completely abandon a child he fathered.

Perhaps the two wouldn't have had a nice father/daughter relationship like they do now, but he wouldn't have left them broke. Tony might not have been apart of Panic's life and that might have been worse. Panic would have hated him for knowing she existed but never wanted to participate in her life and instead only sent money to appease her.

Like a trade off. He'll send money if she stay out of his life.

No. As bad as it is now, Panic is better off now than she would be if Tony had indeed know of her. Tony loved her, she saw it in the way he described whatever new tech he was working on as his daughter leaned forward, fully enraptured. The problem was that Tony was completely oblivious of how much his daughter was hurting and how desperately she needed her father.

Having a new baby had put quite the strain on Pepper and Tony's relationship, and she's pretty sure it's done the same with Panic's relationship with her father. Panic might act like she's unaffected, but Pepper knows how insecure she can be at times.

If Panic keeps up like this, she's gonna collapse.

Nothing Pepper did seemed to work. The harder she tried, the harsher Panic lashes out while using her words like weapons and push everyone away while she helplessly tries to hide her wounds. Too stubborn to ask for help, she just like Tony.

She didn't like to feel weak and refuses to show it much in the same manner as her father.

Speaking on Tony, she needed to have a word with him about his daughter anyways. Pepper climbed down the staircase and headed towards the lab. Tony was currently working on something, Pepper had been busy with the companies finances at the time and hadn't paid much attention to what it was. Just that he was rather excited about it.

"Tony, are you down there?" she calls, knocking on the glass door by the lab before stepping inside.

"Hey Pep, what's up?" Tony replies from where's he's currently seated. A long lab table covered in various parts and coils. He looked much like she did, fatigued with dark rings as proof. They've both been having sleepless nights, Toby's been sick and the two of them have been taking shifts to take care of him. Even so, that didn't stop Tony from tinkering with his project.

His face was sweaty from using a welder, his hair disheveled, and his hands, clothes, and face daubed with grease stains.

Crossing the floor to meet him, Pepper sighs. "We need to have a serious talk with Panic."

"What about her, she seems fine to me. Plus if this is about the whole _where babies come from_ talk, I don't think she needs it. Not to mention how uncomfortable it'd be to have _that_ discussion with my only daughter."

"What, no! Not that talk. Haven't you see her lately. She looks awful, like she hasn't been getting much sleep and her attitude has been awful. Even the construction crews afraid to get to close."

"Maybe she's just having a rough time y'know. Or maybe it hormonal, kids deal with that stuff a lot. It's probably nothing to worry about."

"Hormonal, really? After what she said to me this morning, I doubt that."

"What'd she say?"

"She stated that I was a rather unpleasant person to deal with in the morning, using more colorful words. I think this is a much bigger issue than her being angry Tony. I mean, she killed a woman who resembled her deceased mother. That guilt must be weighing upon her. I figured you of all people would be rather concerned with Panic's well being."

A dark look flashes across his face. "Hang on, a minute. Of course I care about Panic, but I don't feel like forcing her to discuss something she clearly doesn't want to deal with is the best way to go. How dare you accuse me of not caring about my kid."

"I'm not accusing you Tony, I just find it strange that I'm the one down her pestering you about this and seemingly more concerned with her well being then you are and I find it quite the hassle to have my concerns disregarded without proper consideration. I'm _worried_ about her."

"Well if it's such a hassle to deal with then don't. She's not your kid!"

The words echo loudly like and gunshot, hanging in the air.

Which grows heavier with every passing second. Pepper is frozen, her body feels cold as if dropped in liquid nitrogen and is one good shove away from shattering entirely. Tony and Pepper stare at each other, neither wanting to break the tense silence. There's nothing left to say. Pepper breaks it with a sharp turn as she briskly walks away.

Tony was right.

No matter how much the words ached like a knife wound, it was the truth.

Panic _wasn't_ her kid, Toby was. Pepper couldn't help her own feelings on the matter though. Regardless of the accuracy, she couldn't help but worry over Panic like she did with baby Toby.

That pain in the ass girl sure as hell felt like she was...

* * *

A/N:

Here we go everyone, I finally am back to work. So I'm a bit annoyed with this chapter. I had it all finished but then my computer crashed after freezing, lucking I only had to rewrite a small section from Pepper's section, but I liked the way I had it before and am sad to see it gone. Oh well, this rewrite wasn't as bad. Anyways, I'll be working on chapter 2 soon!

Oh and I know I mentioned that the person who took Panic as someone else, this connects to the changing I'm going to be making as I rewrite the story so don't worry about that.


	2. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**Chapter Two:**

 **A Penny for Your Thoughts**

* * *

"There you are Panic, I have been looking everywhere for you, it is nearly time for class," Rae says, stepping into the Auto Body Shop. She lingers near the doorway, clearly out of her element. Emotional stuff has never been her forte.

Hissing under my breath, I pull myself from under the the vehicle and slowly sit up. The sudden movement disorienting my senses. Rae steps further into the room kneeling down beside me as if to get a closer look.

"You look dreadful, are you well?" she asks, her green eyes piercing right through me.

Not wanting to worry her with my problems, I shrug and tell a lie. "Of course."

Her eyes narrow, but she doesn't make a comment. Instead she rises to her feet and hold out a black sleeved arm out for me to take. She pulls me to my feet and swipes my bag off the workbench.

"So..." I trail off, not sure what to say. "How's your morning going?"

"Oliver and Sierra are worried about you. They informed me of your lack of correspondence over the summer and what little you had with me was shoddy at best. Would you like to clarify the reasoning?" she retorts, biting accusations in her tone. Part of me feels an instant wave of guilt. I know I've been a shitty friend lately, but I've had a lot to deal with lately.

Another part of me is furious, how dare she accuse me like that. She knows that the Incident really screwed with my psyche, I'm generally surprised I'm as sane as I am. If not for that poison I've been drinking, I'm sure I'd be doing much more harm to myself.

Pulling away from Rae's helping hand, I sneer. "Look I know you think you're oh-so helpful, but back the hell off. I can take care of myself!" Without another word, I turn and march towards

* * *

Normally I'd sit in the middle row on the left beside Rae, but after my blow-up earlier, I resorted to sitting in the back of the classroom by the creepy looking skeletons of the human body. Mrs. Pennington's class is the most lifeless and boring of the bunch, I bite back a yawn and try not to draw attention as her nasally monotone voice drones on.

In a futile attempt to stretch the sluggishness out of my movements, I lean back against the plastic blue chair and extend my limbs out as far as I can reach. As no one pays attention to the back row, I pull my headphones from my pocket and slip them into my ears.

What's the point in listening to her bore me to death when I'm gonna have to go back through this crappy textbook later to reread the junk she's spewing out hr face-hole. The lull of the music washes over me like a cool breeze, I close my eyes. Maybe catching a few more hours of sleep will put in me in a better mood. Unfortunately I never got to find out.

Nudging to my side alerts me of a presence so I look up at the stormy face of Mrs. the music blaring in my ears, words leaving her mouth look like only mute movement of her lips rather than words. Half time her annoying voice reminds me of that show _The Nanny._ Only she'd be a much more pleasant sight to behold.

Mrs. Pennington is one big blob of heft, practically a walking watermelon with stubby little legs that shouldn't be able to support that body. They're tiny little things that just barely peek out beneath her puss yellow dress made of tablecloth fabric.

I'm 99.9% sure that she just took her Thanksgiving Day table cloth off the minute the holiday ended just to sow it into a dress.

Her nearly gray-blonde hair was pulled righting back in a bun with stray strands hanging around her face. Her fat lips continue to flap like an overgrown carp fish begging locals for food. She's an absolute joke. She's always on my ass, seems to think I'm so privilege little rich girl cause Daddy's a superhero billionaire. She's always gone out of her way to treat me like shit.

Today I'm not in the mood for it.

I've already got Pepper on my ass today and I'm really fed up with these smart-mouth teachers like wannabe Mother Superior of the Monastery over here preaching to me like she actually knows anything useful. She's a has-been high school teacher making next to nothing, she can't say a damn thing.

I pluck out an earbud. "You need something?" I say, none to kindly.

Mrs. Pennington gives me a withering look, her pudgy face red. "Where's your textbook?"

Feigning shock, I gasp, "at home." A shrug given saying, _'can't be helped.'_

All eyes in the room are on the two of us.

Her dull green eyes narrow into slits, her lip curling into something unpleasant. "And what exactly is it doing there?" she reports, sounding smug.

"Having a hell of a lot more fun then me, that's for sure."

Half the room explodes in laughter while the other gasps in shock. Apparently Mrs. Pennington isn't amused because she crosses her meaty arms over her chest in what she thinks is an intimidating posture.

"How very clever you are. I know you believe the world revolves around you Ms. Stark because daddy is a rich _'superhero'_ " she makes sure to add sarcastic air quotes around that. "However, I find myself having to be the bearer of bad news. Unfortunately that does not exempt you of the rules your fellow peers are expected to follow. I cannot say for other classes, but in here you are no better than anyone else."

"When did I ever say I was, genius?" I wince inwardly as an ache rocks through my skull.

Her mouth is a firm line. "I suppose the conclusion is obvious. You didn't even bother to do your homework did you? Was in beneath the great Panic Stark?" Mrs. Pennington is now looming over me like a fat cloud blotting out the the light nearby has receded.

I shake my head in mock sorrow. "I apologize, but my dog ate it."

"Really...?" she retorts, leaning back slightly and quirking an eyebrow upward with an amusement twinkling in her eyes. "Of all the lies you could have told, it had to be the most pathetic of the lot."

"If I were to lie, it'd be more creative then that. I swear it's true," I hesitate a moment. "Well... Technically it was some else's dog and I had to smear it with honey, but I finally got him to eat it."

Her pudgy face flushes an ugly shade of red and her little eyes pop out. "You think you're so cute, don't you!?"

Twirling a strand of red hair, I reply innocently enough. "I'd like to believe so, especially in comparison to your _unique_ physique."

"Is there something you're trying to say child?" Mrs. Pennington is practically snarling. Her big arms have dropped down to her sides, her fingers twitching restlessly as if itching to clench into a fist.

"Actually now that you mention it, how do you manage to waddle your fat ass up the stars in the Main Hall everyday without having a heart attack right there. I mean we all have a betting pool going on, what are you? Three-hundred pounds?"

Mrs. Pennington shrieks in offence, her face scarlet with anger. I wince as the shrill sound causes the dull ache in the back of my skull to move around my head and becomes a pulsing headache. The kind where you feel like your skull is expanding with each pulse.

"Quite frankly, you're heavy enough to cause an earthquake on California's fault line. Maybe you should avoid visiting there, don't wanna tip the state's weight limit. It's everyone's safety at risk here."

The class room has erupted in laughter. The group of three boys at the table beside me are practically falling out of their seats. Other students are covering their mouths in attempt to silence their defiant chortles.

Feeling a gaze burning through me, I shift my attention over to the front of the classroom where Rae sits. Her emerald eyes slice through me with pinpoint accuracy. In her face, there's a dark, looming expression haunting them. Like her feelings are on public display for my eyes only. They're searing my skin and piercing my soul in the one way I don't want to face.

She's disappointed in me. Even though I can see how much paler and more sickly looking she is, I tear my eyes away.

Looking anywhere that not her judging eyes.

Not that it helps. I know there's something wrong with the both of us. Something is broken inside her like something inside me. That's why I've avoided her, because I see myself reflecting back and I can't stand it.

"I-I... y-y-you..." Mrs. Pennington is trembling with boiling fury just beneath the surface. Her skin a mopey grey color with her sweaty, clammy skin. She swallows a few times, trying to formulate some kind of though.

One more jab, I had to. "Whale got your tongue?"

"Principals Office now!" she bellows. The words bursting front her shot little form like a bomb being detonated. Everyone is the room jumps a foot at the intensity of the shriek.

"Damn, took you long enough. Try not to die while I'm gone, yeah?" I snort, rising up from the chair and pushing right past Mrs. Pennington. I salute my fellow peers before shoving the door of the class open and stepping into the hall.

Tugging my hair in frustration, I pace back and forth in front of the hall that leads to the Front Office.

Everything inside me is shifting around like a broken boat in a glass bottle. What I need is some peace and quiet.

A drink wouldn't hurt either...

My attention shifts from the hall to the office to the exit to the left. It's an obvious choice, I turn and step out into the early afternoon air. Inhaling and exhaling, the pressure in my head eases every so slightly.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a pack of smokes. Seems like my afternoon's free.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

While not apart of the original plan, the fallout of Emersyn's pathetic ploy certainly succeeded in a much more tragic way. The plan had failed and yet Panic Stark was irrevocably damaged. She was falling off the rails and neither her father or step-mother could reign her in. They were preoccupied with a brand new baby who needs them to dull out much effort onto her.

Tony Stark was learning how to be a parent, rather than having a teenager dropped onto him. Virginia Stark (nee Potts) dealing the same blow, yet noting the havoc wrecked upon Panic. She can see the carnage and doesn't understand how to heal it.

What neither of them know is how fractured she really was.

Not to mention the current state of affairs in their not so perfect family. The Avengers at odds with each other. Broken apart by the worst of cracks, those from within are ones so hard to mend. As the saying goes: a house divided cannot stand. And that's exactly what had happened. Two ideals based on the personal experiences of the masses that were so based in similarity yet so separated from the other.

Few could grasp such a devastating fracture. Derived from scorn and bloodied with suffering, it was the pain only someone like _she_ could relate. A scared young child all alone, abandoned by those who were supposed to be there for her.

They left her. She was expected to fend for herself and so she did just that. Pulling herself out from the smokey depths that her father had left her in. She took control of her life and captured what once was his. Thus she could relate to the broken girl with fiery red hair currently seated in the back of the bar with a cigarette in one hand and a shot glass in the other.

Had she been a weaker soul, that would be a mirror of herself. Of what she could have been by choosing a less burdensome path. Instead there was another route available, the one taken. She became an enigma. A shadow against the night, a forgotten soul, a lost hope.

The Ghost.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Here is it, after a million years of dealing with my procrastination. I was a bit lazy which is why it took me so long to get this chapter wrapped up. Not to mention the Third Person POV scene was focused on an entirely different character the first time. This time I figured showing this new character would be a better way to go to start setting up for Panic's final story which is gonna be crazy. We've got a while till then. Anyways, here you go. Hope it was worth the wait, I'll try to be quicker on the next one!


End file.
